


On Call

by GeekSheek89



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Annoying patient, Doctors & Physicians, Dr Seth Rollins, Emergency room, Eventual Fluff, FWU Challenge Prompt, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Hospitals, Indie Star, M/M, New Beginnings, New Years Eve, Somthing New, Working Late, Wrestling, ambrollins - Freeform, jon moxley - Freeform, on-call
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekSheek89/pseuds/GeekSheek89
Summary: The New Year is just hours away and Seth Rollins is stuck on-call. Not that he minds, in fact, he’s more than happy to be working. But who would have thought being lumped into helping out in the Emergency room would be the start of the Something New he was looking for.





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings) collection. 



> This is my first prompt challenge (New Beginnings)  
> Just a little something I plan to do every month while I get over writer's block on my other fics :p

Pushing the door open to the locker room Seth Rollins was met with the usual noise and chatter that always occurred at shift change. But today felt different. Lockers still clanged shut and a gentle hubbub stirred the room, but the festive spirit was still strong in the air. Christmas had seemed like a lifetime ago, but the locker room still haunted with the shimmering paper decorations, tinsel and medical equipment made into a makeshift Christmas tree in the far corner. Today was New Year’s Eve, just another holiday where people overdid it with the ‘celebrating.’ Getting stupidly drunk, starting fights, causing accidents, and making doctors start to every new year feels like it was just another day at the office.

The room was regimented with corridors formed by the lockers, 4 identical rows sculped 2 gangways down the room, giving off awful high school gym flashbacks. His locker sat on the furthest row away, nearest the showers. Hoisting his backpack further onto his shoulder Seth marched down the aisle, glossing over the names stuck to the doors. S Rollins, handwritten scruffily across a piece of scotch tape and stuck slightly skewed to the dark green metal of the locker. They could have at least stuck it on straight. On the plus side, the upgrade to a larger locker did mean he could leave more stuff here, didn’t need to carry as much around with him. The door rattled open as he slung his backpack onto the locker floor, it landing with an unsettling metallic thump. Hung on the hook to his left was the traditional white lab coat. Seth had worn it once and hated it. It just got in the way, always flapping around when he was running, if he rolled up the sleeves to treat a patient they would always slide right back down. Give him his bright blue scrubs any day. It was nice to know he could finally keep spares in his locker, you always get messy working in a hospital.  Swapping his nice outside sneakers to his trusted work ones, he parked his ass on the long wooden bench that sat nestled between the towering walls of lockers to tie up his laces.

“You want the good news or the bad?” The soft Irish accent asked. Seth looked up from lacing his sneakers to look into the mischievous blue eyes and devious smirk of his best friend. Finn Bálor, his bad Irish influence. 

“Dare I ask?” he quipped returning his attention to his sneakers. The toe of his partner's black sneaker planted the wooden bench beside his thigh. That mischievous smile growing wider, as the toothpick he was chewing rolled across his bottom lip.

“Well, the good news is. You’re bunking with me for a few hours.” He paused for dramatic effect. “The bad. Were wanted down in Emergency.” 

Seth’s head rolled back to stare at the tiled ceiling as he let out a long-pained groan. This is not how he wanted to start his 38 hours on-call shift. Saturday nights were the worst when it came to Emergency admittance, everybody was usually all manors of inebriated. Drunk, stoned, high, you name it. But the holidays made everything 20... no… 40 times worse. They made you wish for those Saturday nights! “How is any of that good news?” 

“Ah come on Seth, it’ll be fun!” pushing himself off the bench, he reached into his locker for his stethoscope, draping it around his neck. “We can make it a game.” Finn continued, leaning his shoulder against the neighboring locker. “The one who gets the most interesting drunk patient story wins.”

Seth shot him a disapproving look from the corner of his eye, but this only makes his boyish grin grow wider. “Fine,” Seth succumb, sliding the hair tie from his wrist, and wrapping his hair up into the neatest bun he can manage without the aid of a mirror. “What do I win?” 

“Lunch?” Finn shrugged, flicking his toothpick into the nearest trash can.

Shutting his locker with a clang he leaned his shoulder against the door, crossing his arms over his chest mulling over the possibility of free food. “You’re on,” he said extending his hand, Finn grasped it firmly with a satisfied smile. 

…::::::…

4 hours into his shift and the Emergency room was pretty quiet. For now, at least. It was still early, at least another 8 hours until midnight and thankfully, nothing out of the ordinary came through the ward so far. He could feel his free lunch slipping further away with each new admission. He hovered around the nurses’ station, Finn trying his hardest with yet another pretty blond nurse. They always did fall for his accent, Seth too the first time they had met, but now he just saw him more like that annoying older brother. 

He wished for the bravado Finn had, it seemed like he had a new love interest every week. The hot foreign doctor, with a devilish smile, striking blue eyes and a body that hasn’t seen a carb in years. Thank god Finn wasn’t gay, at least that gave Seth a fighting chance of finding someone… anyone at this point. It had been so long since he had a date let alone had sex, he was pretty certain his virginity would re-set its self. 

“You're always working Seth.” Finn would tell him regularly, “you need to let loose once in a while. Try something new.” He wasn’t wrong, but it was all Seth knew how to do these days. His life had hit a dead end and was becoming pretty stale, all work and no play. He would kill for something new and exciting to occupy his time, a boyfriend, new hobby maybe, hell, at this point even a goldfish would entertain the notion. 

The double doors burst open followed by a slew of loud voices dragging Seth sharply away from his daydream. Another new admittance, but this one was fighting back. The man in question looked like he was in a bad way, even with his face covered in dried blood he still had enough fire in him to argue with the paramedics. 

Seth signaled to Finn, ‘I got this,’ which received a wink and click of the tongue from his friend as he continued to schmooze the nurse. Snapping on a pair of blue latex gloves from a nearby dispenser he walked over to the new patient. He was still ranting and raving as Seth approached, a deep scornful scowl creased his features, and with the added dried blood smeared across his face made him look almost inhuman, like he was wearing a Halloween mask.

“Male, Late twenties.” The closest female paramedic ignored the patient’s complaints as she listed off his injuries. “Major laceration to the forehead. When we got to him, he was unconscious, but soon woke up on the ride over.” She commented, but the look on her face said he was a trouble maker. “Several more minor cuts across his back looks like glass shards maybe….” Seth stared in bemusement at the man. The guy looked like he had just come straight from the set of a Hollywood action blockbuster. Dried blood stuck his short hair to his forehead, the makeshift cartoon style bandage wrapped around was almost comical, it was held there in place to stop the bleeding, but was now more blood than anything else. His black tank top clung to his chest tightly, revealing a toned chest and stocky arms to match, one of which wrapped around his midriff and clung to his body.

As one of the nurses moved in closer to help attach a heart monitor to his finger, he swatted her away with his free arm. “I told you. I don’t need this bull shit, alright” he complained. “I’m fine.”

“Really? could have fooled me.” Seth mumbled taking his stethoscope from around his neck and pressed it to the man’s chest. Once again, the patient swatted him away. He tried to push himself off the bed, but Seth held him back. “Sir, you're covered in blood, I can’t let you-”

“Get off me!” he complained yanking his arm away from Seth. “I’m Fine!” he repeated.

“Really?” Seth’s temper starting to get the better of him. He had dealt with patients like this before, this unhelpful attitude was nothing new, but still wound up Seth no end. Wrapping the stethoscope around his neck again and folding his arms defiantly across his chest. “Tell you what. If you can get up and walk out of here, I’ll leave you alone.” Scornful blue eyes considered his request, shifting slightly he pushed himself off the bed, managing a full two steps before collapsing into Seth. “That’s what I thought.”

Seth and the two paramedics helped the reluctant patient onto the hospital bed. Where he finally succumbs and allowed the nurse to attach a blood pressure cuff to his arm, and heart monitor to his finger. The paramedics dragged their gurney out the bay and Seth began his full diagnostic. “You gonna tell me your name?” he asked removing his stethoscope again and checking his chest. Breathing sounded normal, no punctured lung. Heartbeat was a solid rhythm.  

“You gonna tell me yours?” he quipped back. 

“Dr. Rollins” he replied. Sliding the small circular disc to the other side of his chest. 

“Mr. Ambrose” he mocked

Seth huffed a small smile. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Ambrose.” Removing the storks from his ears, he placed the stethoscope in the empty bed space. “Do you have a first name? I'm gonna need it for your chart.” He tugged the pen-sized torch from his top pocket and shone the light into his eyes. Pupils reacting slower than expected, concussion maybe. 

“Dean” 

“Are you able to remove your shirt, Dean?” 

Dean’s scowl deepened, “Not even gonna to offer to buy me dinner first?” a small smirk tweaked the corner of his lips, but at least he complied. Slowly and grunting in discomfort, he managed to pull up the hem of his top and tug it over his head. 

Seth had greatly undersold his first impression of the man. Dean was no stranger to fitness it would seem, his chest was just as sculpted as Seth had imagined, not too dissimilar from his own body build. His shoulders were thicker than he anticipated, and his abs were lean and tight. However, these were not the first things that Seth noticed about the man.

Bright red welts covered his chest, if Seth wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn they looked like hand prints. A darkening purple bruising under his left peck concerned Seth, tapping and pressing lightly Dean hissed with discomfort. “Possible fractured rib.” He mumbled, “let’s take a look at your back.” Bending Dean forward gently Seth examined his back, sure enough, just as the paramedic had advised several deep scratches covered his back in random assortments of length and depth across his pale skin. Nothing too serious thankfully, they should heal up in their own time. 

“You in pain anywhere?” Seth asked as he moved in closer and removed the hideous makeshift bandage, revealing a deep sickening slice to the man’s forehead. Fresh blood was oozing lazily from the near perfect incision, this was going to need flushing and stitching before anything else. 

“You’re the doctor. You tell me” 

Seth gave a curt half smile; this guy was going to be a handful. “Well, I imagine this doesn’t exactly feel great,” pointing to the deep cut across his forehead and unsticking strands of his hair from his forehead. “The cuts across your back are probably going to heal overnight, no big deal there… but this, I'm a little concerned about,” he said pointing to the dark bruising area around his ribs. “Looks like you may have fractured a rib and it’s probably going to hurt in the morning if it doesn’t already,”

Dean scoffed as Seth turned his attention to the nurse who had returned wheeling a tray of instruments; dressing, bandages and a drip bag. “What’s all that for?” 

“To close that head wound of yours” Seth replied busy prepping for the closure. Unpackaging fresh needles, gauze, mixing local anesthetic into a syringe. 

Dean sneered, sniffing hard as he ran his thumb over his nose. “Then I can go?” Seth resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but at least he wasn’t fighting anymore. 

“Not quite” Seth replied, flicking the syringe to rid it of any tiny air bubbles. “I want to get those ribs checked. I also think you might be suffering a concussion. A CT scan will be able to show us more”

With the aesthetic administered he let his Doctor go to work. He even let the nurse attach the IV drip, once he realized it was mostly to relieve his pain. Once the dried blood had been cleaned away Seth could see how strikingly handsome the man was. Solid rounded jaw and cheekbones gave him a youthful look, but a russet colored dusting of facial hair made him look much older than he appeared. His hair, army grade buzzcut ran along his sides, with the top having a slightly longer length, matched the same shade of his stubble. His whole appearance magnified by those striking blue eyes, that never seemed to leave Seth’s frame. He ignored how they drifted down his body as he worked, how they lingered momentarily on his nose, his lips, his eyes. Like he was really studying him. 

For the most part, Dean was silent, letting Seth stitch his wound. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” Seth asked to break the air of tension as he poked the needle through his skin. Five stitches in total, not to bad considering how awful it looked when he first arrived.

Dean smiled, a genuine boyish grin revealing the cutest set of cheek dimples known to man. “You wouldn’t believe me.”  

“I’ve heard some crazy stories,” Seth replied, tugging through the last stitch and closing it off. “Nothing can surprise me anymore.” 

“I was just doing my job”

“And what jobs that? Lion taming?”

Dean chuckled, a deep heart-warming sound. “That would be pretty sweet. No, I’m a professional wrestler.”

“Riiiight” Seth mused with a slight smile. “Because that’s more believable than lion tamer.” He dropped the needle into a metal kidney dish, wiping away the freshly drawn blood from the puncture hole.

“Google. Jon Moxley. Then you’ll see why I look like a bag of shit right now” 

Seth chuckled. An unmistakable smile creeping across his face. “I thought your name was Dean.” He questioned, almost mockingly.

“It’s… my stage name.” Dean muttered, almost shyly. Shuffling back to lean against the plastic headboard. “Not my idea. But it kinda just stuck around.” Sitting up against the headboard, his eyes fluttered shut. His face contorting slightly in pain. Those ribs weren’t going to be much fun for a few days. Seth rounded his bed to the drip stand. Twisting the knob, he increased the pain relief flow a little more, hoping that will ease any of his discomforts.  

Snapping off his gloves and removing the empty chart that hung at the foot of his bed Seth began to jot down notes. Name, Age, Insurance details, basics of his ailments. “A nurse will take you up shortly and get you settled in a ward upstairs.”

His eyes snapped open, looking at his Doctor with puzzlement. “For that scan thing?”

“Yeah. Shouldn’t be too long.” He said finally returning the board to its slot. He walked the short distance to a nearby racking where they housed the generic pale green hospital gowns. Swiping a gown, he tossed it towards Dean who caught it effortlessly. “Put this on. Can’t have you walking around here half naked.” 

Dean shrugged. “It’s more than I usually wear,” he smirked offering the Doctor a wink. “and green isn’t really my color. So, I’ll pass,” he said throwing it back at Seth who caught it just as naturally. The uneasy feeling in Seth's gut telling him it was going to be a long night. 


End file.
